The oilfield industry has traditionally been serviced by disparate service provider companies working in concert to complete the well construction process. For any given operation, there may be one or more service providers involved. For example, during drilling, one service provider may provide the rig, and a second service provider may provide the control system. In the meantime, a third service provider may provide fluid systems, and a fourth service provider may provide the downhole system.
Visualization of the well construction process may be used to facilitate safe and efficient oilfield operations. More particularly, information originating from the different disparate systems developed by service providers may be processed and displayed for different rig crews. Today, displaying the right information to the right people at the right time remains a challenge.